Hate that I love you
by TheBadassUnicorn
Summary: Jack Frost and Rapunzel hate each other, so it doesn't help when Jack's mother is looking for a babysitter for Jack's little sister, Emma. And of course the one and only Rapunzel is gonna get chosen to be the babysitter. I hope the fanfic is better than this awful summary. Sorry for my bad english...Hope you enjoy it! Rated T for language...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a story about Jack Frost and Rapunzel. I do not own anything! Jack's sister is maybe a little OOC, but only because I don't know much about her. I named her Emma because I just thouht it was a good name for her! Enjoy..!**

_Rapunzel POV_

Rapunzel sat in her room, reading a book, when her mom called her name.

"What is it mom?" Rapunzel asked, as she walked down the stairs.

"We have visitors" her mom answered.

When Rapunzel got down in the living room, she saw her mom who was talking to a brunette woman in her mid forties, Rapunzel recognized her as Miss Frost.

Miss Frost was a very sweet and kind woman '_I just wish her son was as nice_' Rapunzel thought.

"Punzie, we were just talking about you" her mom said as she noticed Rapunzel.

"Should I be worried..?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh no, of course not, it's just because little Emma needs a babysitter and because I think you are one of the most responsible people I know, I came here to ask you, if you would like to be that babysitter?" Miss Frost asked with a hopeful tone. She knew that Rapunzel and her son, Jack Frost, didn't exactly like each other.

Rapunzel didn't know what to say, she loved little Emma, but hated Jack. Rapunzel looked down at Miss Frost hopeful eyes.

"Yes, of course" she blurted out.

Miss Frost threw her arms around Rapunzel and hugged her tight, while saying 'Thank you' over and over again.

Miss Frost pulled back from the hug, " Can you start on monday" she asked, even before Rapunzel could answer, Miss Frost started talking again

"Oh, and I will pay you 20 dollars per hour"

After they agreed on the days Rapunzel should babysit, which was monday, tuesday, thursday and friday, Miss Frost said goodbye and left.

_Jack POV_

Jack and Hiccup was bored. Or Jack was bored, Hiccup was complaining about how there was no one who wanted to ask him as their date for the Winter ball, this year it was girls choice and that Hiccup thought was the dumbest idea in the world, it was unfair.

Jack didn't really care, not that he already had a date nor did he have girls who was all over him and all them wanted him to be their date. Jack just didn't want to go to ball, he thought it was stupid and there normally wasn't anyone who asked him.

It wasn't better with Hiccup, okay there had been one girl who had asked him, a Merida or something, but Hiccup wanted Astrid to ask him. Astrid was one of the populars, she had long blond hair that was often in a braid, she was pretty tough and she was hot, or to Hiccup and the rest of the boys on the whole school, to Jack she was okay, but for some weird reason she knew who Hiccup was.

Jack could hear the door open and close again and his mom call out, "I'm home and I have good news"

* * *

**A/N I know this is short, but I needed to be fast,because I get guests in, like, 20 min. I've decided that Rapunzel as both of her real parents, I don't know if I want Jack wi****th brown or white hair so please help me! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, just write if you want something changed or have any ideas!**

**- Sigrid**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay 2nd chapter! Okay... so I probably won't update so much the next two weeks, because I have a ton of homework, but I will do what I can! And I made So enjoy..!**

* * *

_Jack's POV_

Hiccup left 20 min after, so Jack went down to his mom to hear what the good news were.

"Jack, Jack, Jack guess what!?" Emma squealed, as Jack came into the kitchen.

"What" Jack asked.

"I got a new babysitter" she squealed again.

"Emma, stop squealing so loud, you will make your brother go deaf. Sorry Jack, she's just really excited about the whole new babysitter thing, especially now that it is a girl!" Jack's mom said.

_She was right though the last three babysitters she had was boys and it wasn't like he didn't want to babysit her himself, it was just hard when he had to go to hockey almost all week..!,_ Jack thought. "But...uhmm...who's the girl?"

Jack hoped she wasn't annoying or went trough his stuff when he wasn't home, like the only girl babysitter Emma ever had, that is also the explanation to the whole boy babysitter thing.

Jack snapped out of the thought when his mom started talking again.

"I'm sorry what did you say mom" he asked.

He saw that Emma wasn't in the kitchen anymore, _Probably watching TV_, Jack thought.

"Oh, it's just...please don't hate me Jack, but it's Rapunzel."

"What!?" Jack practically yelled.

"Jack, please don't yell. Okay, I know you don't exactly like each other" _more like hate, _Jack thought, "but can't you just try to get along with her!? Promise me you will!" His mom begged.

"Okay, I promise I will _try _to get along with her" Jack promised.

_Monday the 25th November_

_Rapunzel POV_

Rapunzel walked home with Green day's ' Wake me up when September ends' in her ears.

Rapunzel couldn't wait to babysit Emma, even when it meant that she maybe would have to talk with Jack and it wasn't like she wanted to fight with it was just when he said something stupid, acted stupid or just annoyed her and just what he did in general.

She definitely didn't wan't to fight with him when Emma was there. Rapunzel had promised herself she would _try_ to get along with Jack, even tough it would be hard.

After she had dropped of her book bag, she walked the 5 min walk and knocked on the door. When the door opened she was met by a little girl with straight brown hair, reaching between her elbows and shoulders. Her eyes are a warm brown and she has a noticeable beauty mark under her right eye. Little Emma.

"Rapunzel" she squealed, and The 7 year old threw her arms around Rapunzel's waist.

"Hi Emma, it's nice to see you too! Where's your mom?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Oh, she left..uhmm...12 min ago!" Emma said looking proud, as she just figured it out by the help of the little blue watch on her left wrist.

_How can she be so cute_, Rapunzel wondered to herself.

"Okay, uhm, are you brother home?" She asked a little unsure, but when Emma answered no, she smiled and said "Well then, let's go inside and have some fun"

* * *

**A/N And chapter 2 is over. I made Emma 7 years old, I know it's a lot younger than Jack and Rapunzel (Who I have 16 years old) but that is just how it's gonna be!**

**But I really hope you enjoyed it..! Please review, it would mean a lot! :)**

**~ Sigrid**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I should actually be doing my homework right now, but it was boring and I have until Wednesday to make it. Sooo...I thought I would make another chapter! So here you have it...Chapter 3! Enjoy..! :)**

_Jack's POV_

Jack wasn't really prepared to come home to a blanket fort in the living room and he definitely wasn't prepared to someone saying 'ow' when he threw his jacket into the hallway closet.

"What the hell?" He almost yelled, shocked when he heard the 'ow'.

He removed the jacket, to see a mop of blonde hair and a pair of annoyed looking green eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in my closet!?" He asked Rapunzel.

"Uhmm, babysitting Emma, duh!" She said, like it was obvious.

He swear, that he just heard a _Idiot_ slip her lips.

"In a closet!?" He asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"We are playing hide and seek, Idiot, so go away!" She hissed.

"Okay Okay, I'll go now, sheesh, just don't start crying!" Jack said.

"Oh, shut up, Frost!" She scowled.

Emma's POV

She had been looking for whole 23 min, and she still couldn't find Rapunzel. She was about to go check in her own room again when she heard the front door open and close again. Jack was home. Emma was on her way down the stairs - to suprise Jack - when she heard talking.

"Okay Okay, I'll go now, sheesh, just don't start crying!" _That was definitely Jack, but who was he talking to?_

Emma was now standing behind the wall, that seperated the stairs and the hallway.

"Oh, shut up, Frost!" A muffled voice said, _So he's talking to Rapunzel, _Emma thought.

She could hear Jack's footsteps coming down the hall and closer to the stairs, when he was almost all the way over to the stairs,

Emma jumped out fom behind the wall, screaming "aaahhh!"

Jack jumped from the sudden scream and Rapunzel came bolting out from the hallway closet.

Emma started laughing, like a maniac from the sudden postur and in the middle of her fit of giggles, she stammered "f-f-found haha you-u!"

"That was not funny, I thought you were getting killed or something!" Rapunnzel exclaimed.

"It was actually pretty funny." Jack said, giggling a little bit.

Which Rapunzel seemed to find pretty amusing. But soon turned serious again and said, "No it wasn't, what she actually was getting hurt, would you also find that funny, huh!?" Rapunzel scowled.

"No, of course not. Do you actually think I don't care about my own little sister!?" Jack spat.

Emma was in shock over the sudden fighting and broke down in tears. When the two teenagers finaly noticed, they rushed over to her.

Third person POV

That day the two of them decided that would never fight around Emma and when the deal was set Rapunzel went home. Rapunzel couldn't believe she had made Emma cry and was now sitting with her best friend Merida, who was trying to cher her up by saying that itwas all Jack's fault by being so stupid, but Rapunzel knew it was also her fault. Jack couldn't stop thinking, that he was probably the worst brother ever and had called Hiccup to come over so they could go over in the park and play hockey, so Jack could think of something else and even though Hiccup kept saying it was Rapunzel's fault by being so annoying and the worst babysitter in the world, he knew it also was his fault.

**A/N Sorry if it's bad but I needed to rush it a lot, because of the whole homework thing. But I still hope you enjoy it! :) **

**~ Sigrid**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm sooo sorry! I know it has been long since I updated, but I haven't had a lot of time and I am soo sorry! Hope you enjoy..!**

_Jack POV_

_It was snowing. Beautiful, small, snowflakes were falling down from the sky. There was a girl out there, in the snow, she turned around, when she heard someone approaching. _

_"Jack" the girl smiled, she had blonde hair that went down to her waist and big beautiful green eyes._

_ "Rapunzel!?" he said, suprised by the soft smile, she had on her lips._

_He was just staring at her and he didn't notice that they started walking closer to each other while he did it._

_ They weren't walking closer to each other because they were fighting and Jack liked that, okay it was a little weird that they weren't yelling at each other, but Jack liked it._

_ He snapped out of his thoughts, when Rapunzel was just in front of him and was laying her ams around his neck and like he had done it a thousands times before, he laid his arms around her small waist. __Rapunzel was smiling big and Jack was pretty sure he was doing the same thing._

_He started to lean in and she was doing the same thing, when their noses was touching Rapunzel started saying "Jack, Jack, Jack wake up" _

Jack woke up with a start and knocked Emma of his bed where she had been sitting.

"Ow Jack, that hurt" Emma cried out.

"Oh, sorry ,didn't see you there Emma..." Jack said, a little guilty "but, uhmm, what are you doing in here again, because it's not like I have to go to school on a saturday?" Jack asked, wondering what she was doing in here.

Emma smiled, it wasn't often she was in his room, the room with the blue walls, with a big bed - where the bed sheets always was messed up - a shelf that was filled with trophies from all the hockey games that he had won and his first hockey stick hanging up on his wall.

"Mom needed to go to work, so Rapunzel is coming over to babysit me and mom said I needed to tell you!"

Jack blushed a little bit when Emma said Rapunzel, it was weird, really weird because Jack had never, ever, thought of Rapunzel that way, Rapunzel was the cute, but annoying girl who...wait did he just call Rapunzel cute. "I need a glass of water" Jack said, already on his way out the bed.

_Rapunzel POV_

Miss Frost had called Rapunzel and begged her to come babysit Emma, which Rapunzel happily said yes to.

So now she was on her way over to babysit Emma. When she made it to the house, she knocked on the door, she could here someone walking to the door and the a loud crash and the same person saying 'ow' over and over again.

It took 5 min before the door opened and when it did she came face to face with Jack, she smiled a little at him and - was that a blush - asked him

"Can I come inside?"

"Oh, yeah, of course" He said flustered, Rapunzel giggled finding it very amusing.

"Uh, yeah, uh Emma is up in her room" Jack said and ran of.

Rapunzel played with Emma until it was afternoon, Miss Frost should be home in the next 20 min so Rapunzel was going home, she was walking down the stairs and had soon reached the bottom when she slipped. Jack was walking past the stairs and got to see Rapunzel's face before she landed on top of him with a thud.

Rapunzel who had closed her eyes, opened them again to be staring right into Jacks ice blue eyes, he was looking right back into hers and they started - without really thinking about it - leaning in and then their lips met it was a soft kiss, but it didn't last long, because it was interrupted by a door opening. Rapunzel jumped of Jack and Jack sat up on the floor, he looked at her but she was staring at her feet. She looked up again when Miss Frost came over to them.

"What are you doing on the floor Jack?" Miss Frost asked.

"Oh, he just fell when he was walking down the stairs!" Rapunzel said, ignoring the tingling feeling on her lips.

"Oh well I should be used to it by now, he is very clumsy!" Miss Frost said, not sounding concerned at all.

Jack huffed, stood up and trudged up the stairs.

"But I better be going, see you monday!" Rapunzel said just wanting to get out of there.

"Yes, see you there, bye!" Miss Frost said.

_Jack POV_

Jack was exhausted, the girl who he hated and who hated him fell down on him and then kissed her, that was exhausting. He fell down on his bed, took his phone out of his pocket and texted Hiccup.

**A/N Yay chapter 4 done! And on week until I get christmas vacation, can't wait and then I will probably update much more! Oh, and this is the longes chapter I have made so be happy! Hope you enjoyed it! :D Review, please *insert puppy dog eyes***

**~ Sigrid**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so sorry for the long wait, but I have just been so busy with christmas stuff, homework and being with my family. And thank you to all who have favorited and followed this story it really means a lot! I hope you enjoy the** **chapter!**

_Rapunzel's POV_

Rapunzel and Merida were sitting in Rapunzel's room, talking about random things. It was a hour after the _accident _and Rapunzel couldn't stop thinking about it, and it wasn't like she had enjoyed it, _no sir!_

"Okay Punzie, what's wrong, seriously, you haven't been this distracted since you saw Flynn Rider shirtless at his football training!?" Exclaimed Merida, in the middle of a '_very interesting'_ talk about her archery's training and how they needed new arrows and bows, because the ones they had were crap.

Rapunzel just sighed _Flynn Rider_, she had a crush on him in her freshman year. Rapunzel had come out of the stadium to wait for Merida while she trained with the girls' soccer team, but Flynn had been training at the same time as her. And even though Merida was done training Rapunzel hadn't discovered it, because a few minutes before had Flynn had taken his shirt off and ran around the track all sweaty and _shirtless_. But he had graduated that year, so she didn't really see more of him.

Rapunzel answered with a sigh, "you know how I'm babysitting Jack Frost's littlesister..."

"Of course I do, yo have been talking about it all week, 'Oh, Emma is so cute' and 'Jack is soooo gross, did you know he throws his dirty clothes everywhere, seriously I was once about to sit on one of his stinking socks!'" Merida mocked her in a really high pitched voice.

Rapunzel frowned.

"1. I don't sound like that 2. We uhh...I-um-we-uhhh...we uhmm..maybe kinda k-kissed!" Rapunzel blurted out.

_Jack's POV_

"...And I just don't know how I feel about her now" Jack finished, he had just explained everything that had happened to him and Rapunzel to Hiccup.

"You know, I'm thinking about saying 'yes' to Merida to be her date to the Winter ball, since there's only like two weeks till i, Maybe you should bring Rapunzel since your dating now!?" Hiccup said, like he hadn't listened to anything about what Jack said, except the kiss or he was just joking?

"Haven't you listened to _anything_ I've said. I said it was probably just a spur in the moment kiss and don't now if I enjoyed the kiss (Jack had definitley enjoyed the kiss, but who wouldn't enjoy kissing a girl) or even _have_ feelings for her. And how did you get the stupid idea that we are dating in that little brain of yours!?" Jack asked confused and pretty annoyed that Hiccup hadn't been listening.

"Hey dude, take it easy, I was just joking, not about that with sayng 'yes' to Merida, of course, but the other stuff. And the thing about having feelings for her, I don't think so, you have hated each other for years, likesince you were 5 years old or something." Hiccup reasoned Jack.

"Yeah, your right!" Jack said remebering the first time they met.

_10 years earlier_

_He was in the ice rink that's where he spend the most time. He could see his mother skating slowly around the ice while she was talking to one of her friends. Jack on the other hand skated as fast he could around the ice, he closed his eyes for a moment, but then he hit something or someone and fell down on his back. He stood, wincing slightly when he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard letting out an yelp, but it was destroyed when he opened his eyes and saw a girl, she sat down on the ice with tears in his eyes. He wanted to hug her. Then she saw him, she looked at him for some time, but snapped herself out of it. _

_" What is it you are looking at, you could help __me up or apologize for pushing me down or something..." she started._

_"Hey, I didn't push you, it was an accident!" Jack said in his own defense._

_"And who close their eyes when standing on skates, that's just stupid!"_

_Then Jack began defending himself saying that she just might have been looking should just have looked out for other people, until his mother and her parents came and pulled them apart._

_Rapunzel's POV_

"YOU DID _WHAT!?_" Merida screamed.

**A/N I really hate the computer I'm writing on, but whatever. Please tell me what you think! Review, please! Thank you for reading, love you all 3;D **

**~ Sigrid**


End file.
